


Sick

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak hates being sick; it's no picnic for Bashir, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

At the sound of the doors hissing open, Garak spun around on the couch, struggling with the blanket that twisted around him.

“Ah!” he scoffed at Bashir, “my dear, thank you for gracing our humble abode with your presence. I sincerely hope that you didn’t rush home from your busy evening."

Bashir squinted at him tiredly. It only took a moment before his look of confusion vanished.

"Left alone for hours," Garak grumbled, "cold as a Breen winter in these miserable quarters. What good is sleeping with a Starfleet officer if you can't get anything fixed? And don't tell me there's nothing wrong with the climate control - what are you doing?"

Without a word, Bashir had taken his tricorder and started to scan him.

"You always do this!" Garak exclaimed, batting at him with a fistful of blanket. "Every time I have a legitimate complaint you try to wave it away with your ridiculous devices."

The tricorder chirped and blipped, and Bashir still said nothing. Garak shuddered in spite of himself.

"Stop with that idiocy!” he snapped. “You call yourself a doctor but all you do is play with machines. What good are you?!"

Bashir tossed the tricorder in front of Garak who read it and blushed.

"I’ll save you the embarrassment of asking how I know and just tell you," Bashir sneered. "You’re always mean when you’re sick.”


End file.
